


Pain That

by bold_seer



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: It alwayshurt.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Ava Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Pain That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Soft hands, jet black nails ease Ava out of her bonds. Wanda’s eyes are worried, wide open. Does Ava hurt, did she hurt her?

(The corset underlines Wanda’s curves: a measured danger. She’s beautiful, Ava knows, though her own identity, desires are still hazy.)

It always _hurt_. A stable, physical form should mean strength, not being delicate and exposed. _This_ isn’t _that_ , but a grounding soreness. Free restraints, no confining suit. Pain that will pass.

It allows her to stay, belong, experience. Her body, to be discovered.

Wanda wants to give her pleasure; Ava faces pain on her own terms.


End file.
